survival_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
Carpenter
__TOC__ Overview Carpenters are focused on the production of wooden goods. It is likely the most popular production profession due to the ease in which its primary raw resource is collected. It is highly dependent on the blacksmith for components in many of its products. Carpenter components and even byproducts like sawdust are also required for many other professions. The early-level station carpenters use in wood production is the chopping station. Once they get into their professional roles, there are other, more advanced stations used to produce lumber faster and more efficiently. Apprentice Tier Engrams Engrams are arranged first by crafting location, followed by its corresponding folder. The following engrams are unlocked after taking the Apprentice Carpenter Profession at Level 30. Chopping Station or Lumber Station #Building Components #*Wood Support Beam #*Wood Shingles #Components #*Lumber Carpenter's Desk #Building Components #*Stack of Red-Brown Wooden Shingles #*Stack of Dark Brown Wooden Shingles #*Stack of Blue-Brown Wooden Shingles #*Stack of Light Brown Planks #*Stack of Grey-White Planks #*Stack of Grey-Brown Planks #*Stack of Red-Brown Planks #*Wooden Windowframe #*Wooden Doorframe #*Barrel of Bonemeal Glue #*Wood Support Beam #Components #*Wooden Straw #*Wooden Handrails #*Distiller Table #*Wooden Can #*Wood Pole #*Crossbow Body #*Wooden Flagpole #*Arrow Shaft #*Spear Shaft #*Hilt #*Tool Handle #*Wooden Toolbox #*Fresh Bowstave #*Wooden Nail #Dinnerware #*Wood Mug #Interior #*Medieval Sink #Exterior #*Dock Crane #Cooking #*Medieval Sink #*Wine Barrel #*Beer Barrel #Furniture ##Table ##*Wooden Table 7 ##*Wooden Table 8 ##Counters ##*Sales Counter v2.3 ##*Sales Counter v1.3 ##*Sales Counter v2.1 ##*Sales Counter v1.2 ##*Sales Counter v2.2 ##*Sales Counter v1.1 #Interior #*Painting 1 #*Painting 2 #*Painting 3 #*Painting 4 #*Bed 1 #*Bed 2 #*Bed 3 #Storage #*Wine Rack #*Large Wine Cabinet #*Lumber Stack #*Open Crate #*Small Weathered Crate #*Wall Rack #*Nightstand #*Nightstand 2 #*Large Wine Cabinet #*Hope Chest #*End Table #*Dresser #*China Cabinet #*Wardrobe Cabinet #*Wardrobe Cabinet 2 #*Armoire #*Barrel #*Small Weathered Crate #*Open Crate #*Footlocker #Structures #*Wooden Palisade Door #*#Covers #*#*Trade Stall Cover Orange #*#*Trade Stall Cover Grey #*#*Trade Stall Cover Blue #*#*Trade Stall Cover Black #*#*Trade Stall Cover Red #*#Docks #*#*Dock Rail #*#*Dock #*#*Dock Stairs #*#Stairs #*#*Wooden Steps #*#*Wooden Stairs #*#*Double Stairs #*#Farm #*#*Open Barn #*#*Walled Barn #*#*Stables #*#*Dodo Coop #*#*Phiomia Pen #*#Defensive #*#*Archer Stand #*#Doors #*#*Jail Door #*#*Market Door #*#*Single Large Door #*#*Small Double Door #*#*Wood Door #*#*Stable Door #*#Trading #*#*Market Stall #*#Wood #*#*Angled Heavy Duty Spiked Wall #*#*Heavy Duty Spiked Wall #*#*Wooden Palisade #*#*Wooden Palisade Foundation #*#*Wooden Palisade Gate #*#*Wooden Palisade Gateway #*#*Wood Foundation #*#**Storage #*#***Storage Box #*#***Large Storage Box #*#***Bookshelf #*#***Ingot Shelf #*#Houses #*#*Shed #*#*Outhouse #*#Crafting #*#*Plow #*#*Sluice #*#*Spinning Wheel #*#*Weaving Loom #*#Furniture #*##Wood #*##*Wooden Chair #Tools #*Wooden Mallet #*Bucket #*Bucket 2 #Scaffolding #*Barred Panel Wall #*Battlement A through C #*Panel Wall #*Scaffolding Steps #*Scaffolding Stairs #*Protective Cover #*Scaffolding Stand #Weapons ##Ammo ##*Bronze Arrow ##*Iron Arrow ##*Archer's Arrow ##Melee ##*Copper Pike ##*Bronze Pike ##*Iron Pike ##*Lance ##Primitive ###Melee ###*Copper Spear ##Ranged ##*Bronze Spear ##*Iron Spear ##*Short Bow #Misc. #*Cog #*Knarr #Vehicles #*Hand Cart #Props #*Prop Stand #*Hammer Rack #*Carpenter's Prop Table 1 #*Carpenter's Prop Table 2 #*Carpenter's Cupboard #*Carpenter's Cupboard 2 Category:Professions Category:Carpentry